I knew you'd come back
by hashtagHEELx
Summary: Punk and Barbie were best friends as kids, until a horrible event caused him and his family to move. 15 years later, Barbie finds herself working in the same wrestling company as Punk. What will happen when the spunky, blonde bombshell crosses paths with the rebellious, self proclaimed, "Best in the world"?
1. Chapter 1

Barbra Jean Blank and Phillip Brooks were best friends as kids. They both shared a dream of becoming wrestlers and promised each other that they'd both make it no matter what stood in the way.

Barbie (the nickname her friends and family gave her) was the type who loved shopping, and the color pink. Although she was 'girlie' she had a heart as beautiful as her physical appearance. Phill on the other hand was the complete opposite. He was a rebel & often did things the way he wanted to, even if it meant breaking the rules. Even so, he was still a good kid with morals and respect. Barbie's mom saw him as a bad influence on her & was always against their friendship since the beginning, but didn't do anything for the fact that she was friends with his family & she didn't want her social reputation ruined.

One day, when they were both 10 years old, Barbie and Phill went out to play in the same place they had always played at since they were 5. Barbie gave him a necklace that in the back had their initials engraved & he gave her a bracelet with a gold charm that also had their initials. Something went terribly wrong that day causing Phill & his family to move out of town.

15 years later...


	2. 15 years later

_I ran under the tree, gasping for air. I looked up praying to not let him find me, tears were coming out now. Falling one after the other. I brought my hand up and muffled my crying in my hand trying to calm myself down. I stopped for a second. silence. I leaned my head back and let out a sigh when I felt an arm around my waist lift me up. I kicked, screamed, pleaded. I did everything I could, but he was stronger than me. I looked up to look at him_

Barbie woke up screaming in a pool of sweat. She had the nightmare again, the same one she'd been having since she was 10. It's always the same. She runs trying to get away from her attacker he catches her & when she's about to look up to see who the bastard is, she wakes up.

Grabbing her bracelet from the nightstand right next to her bed she placed it close to her chest, and took a deep breath. She hates having to replay that scene in her head every day. Reminding her. She hated Phill. She knew it wasn't his fault, but her mother reminds her every second that he's the reason why it happened. She said he left because he was ashamed of being friends with the girl who got raped. That's what made her hate him. When she needed him the most, he wasn't there.

Barbie never believed what her mother had told her, but over the years she became a bit skeptical because he never took the time to call her, visit her, or even respond to not even one of her letters.

She shook her head & put the bracelet on. The bracelet her bestfriend gave her, because to her, Phill would always be that. No matter what. She wished she could hate him with all her heart for making her go what she went through all alone, for not being right there with her helping her recover from her traumatic experience. But she just couldn't.

She looked over to her alarm clock.

"FUCK! I'm gonna be late!" throwing the blankets off of her, she ran inside the shower.

* * *

"Yo, Phill", Kofi called out as he closed the door to the tour bus they occasionally shared.

A bit startled, he gently tugged at the necklace around his neck & neatly put it inside his pocket, "What's up?" He asked bringing his focus up to Kofi who was leaning against the door.

"Nothing much, have you heard about the new diva?" He asked playing with his ring on his finger. His wife and him were getting a divorce and Punk couldn't help but feel bad for him.

Scoffing he answered, "Who hasn't? That's all anyone's been talking about for the past month. I don't get what the big deal is anyway, this isn't the first time a new diva has been called up to the main roster." It annoyed him how everyone was making such a big deal about the new diva being called up the main roster. He could honestly care less.

"I'm guessing by the tone of your voice, you're not too fond of her?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Grabbing his i phone & his duffle bag from the little table, he looked up at Kofi

"I'm just tired of wwe hiring these models who are just in it for the money, that's it." He said walking out the bus. He had asked the driver to drive him to the gym.

Kofi followed him out, "Well, I heard she's one of the most beautiful girls to ever grace us with her presence" He said smirking.

"As long as she can wrestle, I don't give a crap about how she looks" Punk responded. He wasn't really the relationship type of guy. It was like he just couldn't find the right girl that made him feel…. right.

"As long as she looks good, I don't give a crap if she can wrestle!", Kofi yelled beating Phill to the door. Chuckling, he shook his head and walked inside.

"Phill. Kofi." John greeted them as they walked in. He was sitting on the edge of a machine drinking from his water bottle. Kofi gave John a handshake before excusing him self to the treadmills. Punk set his bag next to John's as he got ready for his work out.

* * *

After they finished, they headed back to the hotel to get ready for tonight's show. They all got to the arena a bit early, so John and Punk decided to work on their match they'd be having later on. They practiced for about an hour. They both sat on the mat, sweating & tired, John spoke up.

"So, about that ne-"

Punk immediately cut him off "Yea, I heard about her." He answered trying not to sound annoyed. He was really get sick of it.

"She's a blonde, I saw her the other day when I went down to fcw." He whistled, "she's smoking!" Punk's mind began to wonder. He looked down at the mat.

Blonde.

John continued to talk, but he wasn't paying attention. His mind was somewhere else.

He went back to his childhood when he had Barbie, his best friend. Not a day went by that he didn't think of that beautiful, spunky little blonde. _She must've grown up to be the most beautiful girl ever_. He thought. He knew it wasn't his fault she got raped, but he couldn't help feeling guilty. After all, it was HIS idea to go through the dark tunnel. He didn't want to leave her, but her mom told him Barbie never wanted to see him again. When he left Jacksonville for the first couple of years he hoped that she'd at least call him or even send a simple letter. He got nothing. John noticed Punkl who was looking down at the mat.

"Hey, are feeling all right?" He snapped back in to reality, he just smirked not wanting to talk. The only person who knew about Barbie, beside both his parents, was John. He wouldn't exactly say him and John were 'butt buddies' but he did trust him more than anyone in the locker room.

"Yea, I'm just a bit beaten up. But hey, this isn't ballet." Groaning at the pain in his lower back, he got up. "I'm gonna head to the locker room. See ya in a bit." He patted John in the back as he slid out the ring, headed up the ramp & in to the locker room. He walked through the curtain and greeted the crew members that were setting things up for RAW.

As he was walking down the hallway to get to his room he looked down for a second to grab his phone then realized he had left it in the locker. He suddenly bumped in to someone. The girl fell to her knees & the papers she had in her hand were all over the place. Punk was about to help her up when she came at him.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING NEXT TIME, ASSWHOLE" she yelled at him pushing him. She bent down again collecting her papers. He was quite a bit shocked at the sudden outburst of the tiny blonde.

"Well maybe next time YOU should watch where YOU'RE going instead of reading, idiot" He growled back. Who the fuck did she think she was? It wasn't his fault she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. He felt his anger rise up. He was never a hot head that got mad at the stupidest things, but the fact that she was blaming him when it was clearly her fault got to him.

She finally looked up at him. Her face in shook. She looked familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He was to aggravated to think.

"Phill?" she said with a huge smile that crossed her angelic face. He looked at her eyes noticing how beautiful she was "It's me." she said almost yelling.

He looked at her confused until it hit him. His heart started pounding as he opened his mouth, "Barbie."


	3. encounter

"You caught me off guard." Punk said still stunned at the fact that she was standing right in front of him. He wanted to move and wrap his arms around her and just hold her. But he couldn't bring himself to it. What if she pushed him away? He thought. Barbie's mom's words kept echoing in his head '_she NEVER wants to see you again, she said you ruined her life and she'll never forgive you for that_'. "You're the last person I'd ever imagine seeing again after all these years" He managed to say. He forced the words of her mom to the back of his mind.

"That makes both of us."

"I never thought I'd see you again, especially here." He said staring directly in her beautiful blue eyes. He always saw her as a sister but there was something different in the way he was feeling seeing her again. He felt attracted to her, in every way possible.

"Why? I mean we both made a promise of making it in to the wwe. Well, it wouldn't surprise me if you forgot about that too." She said looking coldly at him.

Punk ignored her comment and smiled, "Look, the shows about to start and I'm sure you're looking for the divas locker room if you want I-"

"No thanks." Barbie interrupted him moving her gaze from him to the papers in her hand, " I can find it on my own, and if I need any help, I'll just ask one of the workers here." She said smiling.

"That's exactly what I was about to suggest. You can ask one of the workers.." He said looking at her then looking down.

"Wow, you're such a gentleman." she said sarcastically smiling moving her head slightly down so he could see her. She chucked to herself, "I gotta go"

And with that she picked up her suitcase, pushed through his shoulder and walked away.

Punk scoffed as he was taken back a little by the push. He looked up and watched the blonde make her way through the hall.

She let out a sigh as she turned one of the corners and rested herself on the wall. She placed her suitcase on the floor. She was happy and disappointed at the same time. She knew 15 years was a long time, but she thought the memories her and Phill had shared as kids were enough to last a life time.

Maybe her mom was right. Maybe he was ashamed of being friends with the girl who got raped.

* * *

After what happened to her she never would have guessed she'd see Phill again. Why was she so happy to see him? Her mind raced and memories of her childhood with him began playing in her head. She smiled and put her right hand over her face.

"Hey, you're the new diva, Barbie right?" Her thoughts got interrupted by a familiar voice. She moved her hand and saw John Cena standing in front of her.

"Well my full name is Barbara Jean Blank, but I go by Barbie, so yeah." She said looking up at him. "You were down at fcw last week, right?". she asked smiling. Why did she smile? She didn't know why she was even talking to him. Ever since her incident when she was 10 she couldn't stand having a guy close to her. One time she almost kicked a guy to death because he accidentally touched her arm. She couldn't even stand her own father being near her. She couldn't help it. That son of a bitch really ruined her life. She couldn't understand why she felt comfortable with John. Him being close to her didn't make her want to jump at him and kill him.

"Guilty." He said smiling showing off his heart throbbing smile. Interrupting her thoughts again. She couldn't help but blush at the sight of his dimples. "I wasn't able to properly introduce myself the other day so… Hi I'm John Cena.". He said stretching out his hand. She laughed shaking her small hand with his huge one.

"I know exactly who you are, but anyways, It was nice meeting you.". She said smiling widely. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Her long blonde hair which stopped at her lower back, her amazing smile that made him melt, her blue eyes that looked so innocent, and her body that made him feel nervous. He looked at her one more time as he now took notice in what she was wearing. A black dress with sleeves that ended at her mid-thigh. Silence filled the room with Barbie looking at the ground and John starring at her. They both broke the silence by chuckling.

"I should really get going. I was told I was gonna be in the opening segment and I can't even find the divas locker room. I don't want to start my first day on a bad note." She said as she went down to grab the suitcase she had left on the floor. All of a sudden John bent down to grab it as well, his hand over hers. She felt tingly and nervously smiled,

"Well if you'd let me, I'd love to take you." He said with his hand still on her suit case and still over hers. She couldn't explain why she didn't feel the sudden urge of throwing up at his touch, instead she felt herself ease at it.

"Oh, I don't want to bother you. I know how big you are in the wwe and you probably have more important things to do.". She looked down at her suitcase and his hand was still there.

"Really it's no bother." He said smiling.

"Okay then." She finally gave in. He grabbed her bag and put it over his shoulder as he gestured her to start walking. "Ladies first."

As they walked to the locker room John let her know the basics. He talked to her about not worrying about anything. That as long as she got a reaction from the crowd, that was good. It really helped with everything he told her. She was so nervous and anxious about making her tv debut on national tv she felt like she was gonna explode at any second.

"Here we are." John stated as handed her her bag. She grabbed it and their hands once again touched.

"Thanks … John. Not just for taking me to the locker room, but also for all the advice and tips you gave me." She said genuinely.

"No problem. Just promise me one thing."

"Sure, what?" She asked giving him a half smile.

"No matter how many stones they throw at you, don't give up." He said grabbing her right hand.

She smiled " I promise.". she answered a bit confused as to why he grabbed her hand. He smiled back and then gently let go of her hand. "I'll see you around.". He tipped his hat and walked away.

She stood there still taking in what happened. She liked John, he seemed like a really nice guy. _Maybe not all guys are pigs_, she thought. She picked her bag off the ground and turned to the door of the divas locker room.

"Here goes nothing" she whispered to herself.

She was happy at the way the girls received her. She was expecting it to be hostile. After all it was only her first day in wwe and she was not only about to start a storyline with the divas champion, Kaitlyn, but she was gonna open raw. She thought that some would be mad at the fact that she was there for so little time and she was already getting a push. They helped her ease her nervousness because each of them had to make their debut at one point too and they let her know it wasn't as bad as she thought. She got along with all of them, but the one she really connected with was April (AJ).

Time passed and it was time for Barbie's debut. She wore a long sleeve shirt that was cut off right above the belly button and some black tights with vans. She looked at what she was wearing. She had to go to therapy for a year before she was able to wear skirts, shorts, dresses, or anything that showed off her figure because of what happened. She eventually got over it. If she wanted to be in the wwe she had to. Most of the fans were men and of course they were going to be staring at her, calling out things, and whistling, but she learned to cope with it.

Her and Kaitlyn had gone over their segment about a thousand times. They were both at gorilla position. Kaitlyn wished her luck and walked out the curtain when her music hit.

Barbie sighed and began focusing on her character. She was ready.

* * *

***SEGMENT***

_A video package of Kaitlyn and her secret admirer came out in the titantron. When it finished she stood in the ring smiling."Just like all of you I want to know who my secret admirer is an-" she was cut off. There was a series of drum rolls and everybody now made their attention to the ramp. The lights turned off for about a minute or so. When they turned back on the camera was focused on Kaitlyn who starred confusingly at the ramp. Waiting for her secret admire to show himself. The crowd starting making loud noises as the camera zoomed off of Kaitlyn._

_There was someone behind her. Holding Kaitlyn divas championship in her hands._

"_Jerry that's… that's Kelly Kelly from fcw! What is she doing here?!". Michael Cole shouted in to his head set._

"_And most importantly, what does she plan on doing with that divas championship? Oh Michael, I got a bad feeling about this!" Jerry retorted as he starred shocked at the tall blonde._

_Just as Kaitlyn turned around, the blonde came running smashing Kaitlyns face with the title. Kaitlyn fall hard on the mat. Kelly Kelly looked at the divas championship in her hand, then looked up at crowd, back down to Kaitlyn and smiled throwing the championship on top of kaitlyn. She happily walked out of the ring smiling, walking backwards up the ramp as a smirk crept on her face_.

* * *

"After the show tonight lets all go to the bar. Beers on me!" John said as he walked in to the locker room taking his shirt off to put on his wrestling shirt.

"What chick did you sleep with?" Punk asked tying his boots.

"No one. I'm just feeling generous." John answered defensively.

"C'mon Cena, we all know you good enough by now." Randy chimed in.

"Alright Alright, y'all caught me." John said laughing as he sat on the chair. "I didn't sleep with anyone but there is a girl and… I don't know what it is about her, but she seriously drives me crazy." He said fixing his shirt.

"who?" Randy said as they all laughed at the fact that John looked like a love sick puppy.

"Barbie, that new diva. I ran in to her a while ago and I walked her to the divas locker room." Punk became stiff and the smile was wiped off his face. '_So she didn't want me to walk her, but she wanted John?_' he thought in his head. He knew it shouldn't bother him as much as it did, but he couldn't help it. "Don't talk to me about her." Punk said almost like he was demanding it.

"What's your problem?" John asked scrunching his eyebrows.

"I don't have a problem. You all are just a bunch of horny bastards and I'm sick and tired of everyone drooling over that girl. I don't see anything special about her anyway. So when you're around me, don't talk about her". He got up and stormed out. John was confused. He didn't like Barbie only because of her body, although he had to admit she was sexy, but because she made him feel good. He shook his head grabbing his sneakers from his bag and put his foo on the chair as he out them on.

"Somebody's on their period" Randy commented.

Punk always had a problem controlling his temper when he got angry. It wasn't that Barbie bothered him, it was the fact that she changed so much since they were kids. It's like she was a complete stranger.


	4. First kiss

It had been 3 days since Punk had seen Barbie and he began to question himself. As kids she was like a little sister to him and he was like a big brother to her, but now seeing her again after 15 years, his way of seeing her had drastically changed in a matter of days. Back then they were kids, now he was a man and she was a woman. A Women with beautiful long blonde hair, mesmerizing blue eyes, a body that could drive anybody insane, and a smile that brightened your day. What was he thinking? He can't have feelings for her, they were strangers. Whatever they had was long ago. They were completely different people from when they were kids.

He sighed and sat down on the stool next to the bar. The guys had token John's offer of going for beer and Punk thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to go. After all you don't need to be drunk or high to have fun at a bar. He had just put a hoodie over his PMA shirt, put on some blue jeans and a baseball cap. It's not like he was going anywhere that needed dressing up.

He called the bartender over, "What can I get you my good man?" The guy said as he began picking up the empty bottles of beer around him.

"Do you guys have any water?", the bartender slowly nodded and he turned around to get the water bottle. He came back in less than a minute and handed Punk the cold water, "Thanks" He replied.

He opened the bottle and took a long sip out of it. He turned around scanning the dance floor. He wasn't the type to go out and have a one night stand since it was against his life style, but it wouldn't hurt to make conversation. Plus he wanted to get his mind off of Barbie.

He heard somebody clear their throat and he looked over his shoulder to find a a girl around her twenties with a beer in her hand raising an eyebrow at him.

"Water, at a bar?" she asked as she took the sit next to him.

She was pretty with brown hair that went down to her mid-back, her eyes were brownish and she had a nice smile. She was wearing a misfits t-shirt that clung to her body reviling her curves, skinny jeans, and black uggs. He gazed in to her eyes and slightly smiled and was about to answer when he heard his name being called from across the room.

"PUNK! PUNK!" Kofi yelled over the music gesturing him to go over. He was with 3 girls in the little lounge the bar had and he was grinning widely. Punk glanced over at him shaking his head. The man had just gotten divorced yesterday and he was already sleeping around.

"I think I'll stick with talking to you. You're probably the only person here who has awesome taste in music", he said hinting at the shirt the women who sat next to him had on. She smiled.

"Well I am a pretty awesome chick" She replied smirking. "Neaveah" She said taking her hand out.

He looked at her hand for a second before shaking it. "Phill, but you can call me Punk" He replied. She looked at him intrigued.

"Punk? I like it. It screams out rebel"

"Well I am a pretty rebellious guy" He shot back at her. She laughed.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're sitting here alone?" She asked as she took a sip of her beer.

"Is it that obvious?"

She huffed, "Kinda"

He smiled "I'm actually here with a couple friends from work. I don't like coming to these places mainly because I don't drink, but also because watching intoxicated adults act like children isn't really my idea of having fun" He said simply. She nodded in agreement. "How about you?" He asked looking over to her.

Neveah shyly smiled. He was attractive and she couldn't help but notice his muscles bugling out in the hoodie he was sporting. "Needed to clear my head so I decided to come drink and get my mind off things" She replied coolly.

"Ahhh" He said playing with the cap of the bottle.

"It's nice having a conversation with a guy who doesn't try hitting on me every minute" She said starring in to his greenish eyes, "Thank god for that"

"Another thing I don't do" He said bluntly. She pulled in her eyebrows confused by his comment until she caught on.

"You're an atheist?" He took another sip and shook his head.

"That's also a religion. I don't believe in anything" He said looking down.

They spent the rest of the night talking and he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

* * *

"Barbie, are you sure you don't want to go out and grab some coffee?" April yelled from her room. Barbie plopped herself on the couch. She asked April if she wanted to share a hotel room since she was the only one Barbie had really talked to in her first 3 days officially working with the main roster. She already felt like they were gonna be best friends. Even though they were the complete opposite of each other. April liked video games, comic books, and her idea of a fun night is sitting home watching action movies. While Barbie didn't mind playing video games and watching action movies, she was more of a girlie girl.

"Well….. I guess. I got 3 hours of sleep and I could really use some caffeine" Barbie said now thinking about it.

"I hear that!" April said walking out her room pulling a sweater over her small, yet attractive frame. Barbie laughed.

"Let me just grab my bag" She got up from the couch walking over to her room scrambling through her suitcase for her bag. When she finally found it she grabbed her holster sweater.

They got to the coffee house rather quickly and since it was only a few blocks away they decide to walk. Once inside they sat at a table near the window. The waiter took their orders and politely said, "I'll be back in a while with your drinks" They smiled watching as the girl went to the back.

"So, how did you get in to wrestling?" April asked fidgeting with the napkin holder that was placed on the table.

"Well, both my parents are politicians so they wanted me to get in to politics as well. When I was around 7 I got in to wrestling and had to practically keep it a secret from them. They would've killed me if they found out their daughter was watching it. Once I turned 18 I told them they already had lived their lives and they had to let me live mine the way I wanted" She said staring blankly out the window, before looking back at April. "I left to model so I could earn enough money to start wrestling somewhere" As she spoke the waiter came back with their coffee's and placed them on the table, Barbie smiled and said 'thank you'. April took a sip of her coffee gesturing Barbie to continue. "I did a couple of photo shoots for a swim suit line and then I guess Vince or someone from talent relations saw my photos and contacted my agent offering a wrestling contract. After I accepted they took me down to fcw where I was for about 2 years. Last week I got a call from Stephanie saying they wanted me to come up to the main roster and here I am!" She said smiling. April chuckled. "My story isn't nothing like yours because I didn't wrestle until they offered me a contract and I wasn't homeless. Which makes me that much more inspired by you. It's just such an honor to even be talking to you." Barbie said nervously smiling at April.

"Awe, thank you, Barbie. Your words mean a lot to me and they just give me that fire to continue to work my ass off." She put her hand on Barbie's and smiled. "Anyways, changing the subject, are you married, in a relationship, friends with benefits?" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

Barbie laughed shaking her head, "Neither. I'm enjoying life as a single woman" She said taking a deep breath.

"Really? You have no one on your mind?" April asked curiously. Instantly Barbie's mind went to Phill. Seeing him had made her feelings for him a mess. She didn't see him as the little boy who she shared memories with when they were little, but as a man. She was attracted to him. He had changed so much since then. He grew handsomer. His arms were now covered in tattoos and he had a lip piercing, giving him that bad boy look that just made him that much more attractive. He had some of the most dreamy eyes she had ever stared in to, his smile was breath taking, and his body although it wasn't as big as John's, was still muscular and well built. He wasn't too big, but he wasn't scrawny either. She took another deep breathe.

Nothing could happen between them though even if she wanted to. She knew she was never going to be able to have a relationship with anyone. Not after what happened to her.

Of course throughout the years many guys had asked her out, and she liked some of them, but she just couldn't respond to them the way a normal girl could. All that was taken from her when that heart less bastard decided to rape her at 10 years old.

Her thoughts were interrupted by April who was snapping her fingers in Barbie's face trying to get her out of her trance.

"I'll take that as a yes" She said smirking making Barbie blush.

"No no, I was just thinking-"

"Of a guy" She finished off for her. Barbie sighed plopping her bottom lip.

"It's nothing important really. Just some guy I saw at the airport that I'm probably never gonna see again. So there's no reason to talk about him" She replied nonchalantly. So what if she lied, she wasn't ready to tell her everything just yet. April gave her a suspicious look but decided to leave it as that. If Barbie wanted her to know, she'd tell her.

* * *

It was Sunday and most of the RAW roster went down to Los Angeles for the house show they were having. Barbie being part of the RAW 'brand', but not wrestling in matches yet tagged along with April since she didn't have anything to do. She was backstage walking around the locker rooms trying to find April so they could head to catering and have a little snack before having to drive back to Arizona for RAW.

Barbie had her hair straightened making it longer than usual. She was wearing black skinny jeans, black and white Jordan's, and a white strapless top that looked like a corset which hugged her waist tightly. She was looking down at her i phone responding to text messages from her friends and family back home. She hadn't seen them in 2 months and she missed them terribly. She was about to call April when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find one of the crew members handing her pieces of paper she assumed were the script for Monday.

She smiled and took the papers as the guy walked away. She started reading them and shook her head before running to catch up with the guy. She grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around.

"Uh, I think you gave this to the wrong person. I'm already in a storyline with Celeste an-"

"Look Miss, I'm just doing my job. I was told to hand you those papers and to learn the script for next month" He said sounding a bit rude. She starred at him for a minute before speaking.

"Is Mr. McMahon here?" she asked looking around.

"He's in the office room over there" He said pointing to the room down the hall.

"Thanks" She murmured. She walked down the hall to hear someone yelling. The door was open and she walked in taken back by the person who was arguing with Vince. By the tone of his voice and his body movements she could tell he was more than pissed off.

"DAMIT VINCE!" Punk roared as he sat up slamming his hands on the desk. This made Barbie jump and take a step back. With Phill's back turned to her and Vince looking down trying to control his patience, they hadn't yet noticed her in the room.

"How many times are you going to put me in these stupid ridiculous storylines! I came here to wrestle Vince. I was okay with you putting me in that storyline with AJ and Bryan, I was okay with you putting me in that storyline where I bitched and whined about respect, but this. This I'm not okay with! Especially if I'm going to have to be working with her!" He yelled furiously. He couldn't be in a storyline where he was romantically linked with Barbie. He didn't know if he'd be able to control himself. He glared at Vince who finally brought his head up. He smiled throwing off Punk. What the fuck is he smiling about?

"Barbie, good to see you. What can I do for ya?" Vince said

Punk froze but didn't dare turn around. How much did she hear? Hopefully everything so she understood that he wanted nothing to do with her.

"I um" Barbie gulped the knot forming in her throat, "Never mind. I'll come back another time when you're not busy" she said forcing a smile. Vince nodded and Punk kicked the chair he was sitting on before pushing past Barbie and walking out. Barbie nodded at Vince before going after Punk.

"Are you really that disgusted you don't even want to work with me?" She asked trying to hide the hurt in her voice. Punk stopped dead in his tracks. He turned his head over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Does it really disgust you that much that I got raped?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

He clenched his jaw and turned around all the way facing her, "Why the fuck would I be disgusted by you? If I'm disgusted with anyone it's the dirt scumbag that did it you!" He said almost yelling.

She let out a little laugh, "And that's why you left? Leaving me alone when I needed you the most? When I needed you to be there for me?" She said each word with anger and hurt.

"I left because your mom said you blamed me for what happened and you never wanted to see me again!" He said this time yelling. He felt the anger in him begin to rise.

Her arms dropped, "Don't blame this on my mother! YOU were the one that left" She said her voice cracking. Her eyes welled up. "I needed you. While I was at home scared, terrified, disgusted, scarred for life where were you? In Chicago living your life happily without a care in the fucking world. You forgot about me" She said wiping the tears that had escaped her eyes. She didn't want him to see her like this. She had to be strong.

"I didn't forget about you" He said through gritted teeth. She wasn't the only one who suffered.

She scoffed, "Oh please Phill. You didn't even recognize me the other day"

"I told you you caught me off guard! You changed so much since we were kids and, UGH!" he yelled in frustration. She licked her lips and looked down at her hands when her eyes went to the bracelet she was wearing. She looked up at his chest and saw he didn't have the necklace she gave him.

"I at least thought you would've kept the necklace I gave you" She said softly.

His eyes traveled to her hand and a huge smile came across his face when he saw the bracelet around her small wrist. She kept it, she never took it off. His hand immediately went to his neck and he felt nothing. Then he remembered he had put it in his pocket earlier when he was at the gym. He sighed rubbing his forehead.

"What would you give me if I showed you I still have it?" He asked smiling.

She rolled her eyes knowing he didn't have it, "Anything" She said shrugging.

Without taking his eyes off of her and his smile still plastered on his face, he put his hand in his pocket. She looked down at his hand as he slowly opened it reviling the necklace in his palm. Her cheeks turned red and she looked down smiling shyly. His smile turned in to a smirk and he put the necklace back in to his pocket.

"You said you'd give me anything I wanted" He said raising an eyebrow at her.

She looked up at him and closed her eyes nodding before opening her eyes. Their eyes locked with each other.

"Well, this is what I want" He said moving closer to her.

He put his arm around her waist pulling her body close to his. He could fell her heart beat on his chest. Without thinking twice he leaned in crashing his lips with hers


	5. Just the beginning

His grip on her tightened attempting to bring their bodies closer together so there was no space between them. His lips moved perfectly on hers. Barbie felt her knees weaken and she could feel herself getting lost in his kiss. She was about to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back, when her mind suddenly replayed the scene of that horrible night 15 years ago.

She felt the forced kisses of her attacker all over her body as she lay on the floor crying and begging him to stop. Her eyes opened wide. Immediately she put her hands on his chest and pushed him away from her. He didn't know what had come over him. His temptations got the best of him and his first impulse was to kiss her. He looked at her and she looked horrified, scared. She stumbled back a little before she turned herself around to walk away. He grabbed her wrist gently spinning her around facing him.

"I'm sorry", He said sincerely.

She starred at him. The horrified look on her face turned expressionless. "Why did you do it?"

Punk closed his eyes and opened them slowly. He looked down and noticed his hand was still wrapped around her small wrist. He let go before he spoke, "Look it-… I was just caught in the moment. The kiss didn't mean anything." She scoffed at him then bit her lower lip.

"That was my first kiss, Phil"

He brought in his eyebrows. He must've heard wrong, "What?" He asked in a confused manner.

"That was my first kiss"

He starred at her dumbfounded. Here he was standing in front of possibly the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life, and he was her first kiss? She had to be lying.

"Are you serious?" He asked laughing. She glared at him not finding it amusing.

"You try getting sexually assaulted when you're a kid and then come tell me if you'd ever want anyone to touch or kiss you ever again" She snapped.

He instantly frowned and mentally cursed himself. He felt like the biggest dick in the world right now. And even though he never really felt it before, he felt guilt.

"Barbs, I didn't mean… I didn't know-"

She shook her head indicating him to stop. "It's okay. Let's just pretend this never happened, alright?" He was about to answer her when she beat him to it. "Oh and don't worry. I'll try to keep as much distance as possible between us" She said referring to what she heard in the office with himself and Vince. With that she walked away leaving a confused and sorry looking Punk standing alone.

* * *

April was putting her attire back in to her bag when the locker room door opened. She looked up to find the blonde beauty shaken up a bit. She walked over to her.

"Barbie, are you okay?" She asked. Barbie just starred at her. She was to distracted with her thoughts that she didn't even notice her standing there. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" She looked at April.

"Are you okay? You look- Oh my god Barbie, you're shaking! What happened?" Concern and worry where shown in her tone. She wanted to tell April. She really did but the words got caught up in her throat. Instead she said, "I just want to be left alone." April was worried. She didn't want to leave her like this, but decided if that's what she wanted she'd leave.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me, and I respect your decision. Just remember that I'm here for you if you ever need to talk" Barbie felt bad. She knew she could trust her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. But she had to. _She had to_. If she didn't tell somebody she was going to explode at any minute. April turned around and walked back to where her bag was. She zipped it up and walked over to Barbie giving her a warm smile. She was about to open the door when Barbie stopped her.

"Wait"

* * *

Punk sat slumped in the chair with his elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands. He was in the men's locker room and was thinking about what had just happened. Why did he enjoy the kiss so much? Why did he even kiss her? He smiled in spite of himself at the fact that he was her first kiss. He sighed. Her last words echoed in his mind, '_Oh and don't worry I'll try to keep as much distance as possible between us_' That's what he wanted _distance_. He didn't like what he was feeling. What _she_ was making him feel. Just as Punk got up from his chair and through it across the room, John walked in.

"I'm pretty sure whatever your problem is the poor chair didn't deserve your abusiveness" He said grabbing the towel from his shoulder and wiping his sweat. Punk didn't even turn around. "Are you going to stay here all night beating the crap out of the rest of the furniture here, or are you ready to go?" John asked sarcastically. He was irritating Punk and getting on his nerves. He wasn't in the mood for John's little games. John noticed Punk was pretty pissed so he decided to change the topic.

"Anyways. I wanted to ask you something" He said walking over to the cubby where his belongings where. Punk hadn't said anything so he took it as his cue to continue, "Do you think it's too soon to ask that girl Barbie on a date? Not like a date date, but like a friendly kind of date" He said pulling out a t-shirt from his bag.

Punk felt this red hot energy spread across his body at his words. Was he jealous? "I don't think that would such a good idea" He managed to say calmly without letting his voice reflect the way he was feeling. He turned over to look at Punk once he pulled his shirt over his head, "Why?" He asked. Punk brought his hands down his face. He then began to inform John that the girl he had told him about a few years back was Barbie.

John starred at Punk intently. At first he didn't understand the reason for Punk telling him this, if it had nothing to do with his question. He then remembered something he had told him.

"So.. Barbie's the little girl who got…. rapped?" He asked uncomfortably. _'Barbie's the little girl who got rapped_?' Punk winced at the words. He nodded. John thought for a moment. Certainly this didn't change the way he began to feel about her. In fact it made him more interested in her. He admired that despite what had happened to her, she was still able to move along with her life. This only made him want to protect her and never let anything bad happen to her ever again. It was funny how he had just met this girl a week ago, she was practically a stranger, but she was all he thought about.

"Thanks for letting me know" was all John said before turning his back to Punk and grabbing his things. "We should really get going, we have to be in Arizona by 8" Punk squinted his eyes. He didn't give a fuck what Barbie or John did with their lives. He only cared about one thing and one thing only, wrestling. And he was going to keep it that way.

* * *

The RAW roster was back in Arizona, and they were all backstage getting ready for the show. Barbie was in the divas locker room fixing herself. She decided to wear a white blouse that clung to her waist. It showed a decent amount of cleavage, and exposed her waist. She matched this with black pajama jeans and black Jordan's. Her hair was curled to perfection as the blonde curls dangled below her chest.

She smiled at herself in the mirror. It was time for her to go out for her segment with Celeste. She was a bit nervous since this was the first time in her wrestling career she had been a heel and she wasn't too sure if she'd be able to pull it off. '_You can do this'_. She kept telling herself. April had helped her a lot with her character giving her tips on how to act, how her body movements and facial expressions should be. Barbie was glad she was able to find a really good friend in her. April was the most genuine and down to earth person she had ever met.

She felt as though a weight had been lifted off of her when she told April everything. She had stood quiet while Barbie told her about her attack and everything she had experienced up until last night's encounter with Phil. And Barbie was glad for that. When she finished telling her April had walked over to her and just hugged her, letting Barbie know that she was there for her. Barbie smiled as she walked down the hall way to gorilla position.

In the corner of her eye she spotted Phil sitting down with Kofi. Her stomach flipped when she saw him smile at something Kofi had said. She looked down and continued on her way when she bumped in to someone's chest.

"Whoa- Hey Barbs!" John greeted her with a smile of his own. Phil had always called her Barbs. Wait. Why was she thinking of him? She shook her head and looked up at him.

"Hi John, how have you been?"

"I've been pretty good. Hey, can I ask you something?" He asked her nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Shoot" She replied smiling

"Would you like to go out? Not out as in a date, but more as in friends hanging out?"

John seemed like a nice guy, but she just couldn't. She looked up at his hopeful eyes and it broke her heart.

"Look John, y-"

"Miss Blank you're up" She was cut off by a crew member. She sighed and looked at the man and nodded before she turned her attention back to John.

"Hold that thought" She said bringing her hand up and leaving to gorilla position. The nerves crept back up on her as the man signaled her to go out.

* * *

_*SEGMENT*_

_Kaitlyn wrapped her left arm around her torso and the ref picked her right hand up in victory. The ref walked over to the side of the ropes as they gave him the divas title and he handed it to Kaitlyn. She hosted the title in the air before kissing it. She was about to walk out when someone got out from under the ring with a chair and hit her from behind making her fall to the mat. She arched her back feeling the pain rush through her body._

_Kelly Kelly stood in the middle of the ring glaring down at Kaitlyn before she rolled over out the ring to grab a mic. She slid back in to the ring walking over to the ropes and sat on top of the turnbuckle. The crowd continued to boo, but became silent when she put the mic to her mouth, interested to hear what the blonde bombshell had to say._

_Kelly Kelly clicked her tongue before she spoke, "Oh Kaitlyn, you're so gullible" She laughed in to the mic for a couple of seconds before clearing her throat. "It's so funny how desperate you are. Is your personal life really that lonely that you jumped at the idea of having a secret admirer? Leaching on to the fact that someone was finally interested in you?"_

_As she was saying this Kaitlyn was slowing coming to her senses wincing at the pain she felt trying to pick herself up. Kelly Kelly dropped the mic and quickly got off the turnbuckle picking up the chair and bringing it down to Kaitlyn's back making her once again fall on to the mat in agony and the crowd erupted in boo's. Throwing the chair next to Kaitlyn she bent down to pick up the mic and went back to sitting on the turnbuckle._

_"I'm not done talking to you Kaitlyn" She said coldly, "You're pathetic and I hate to break it to you, but no one will ever be interested in someone as weak and non-important as you. I was told if I wanted to make it here in the wwe, I had to make a big impact and what better way to make that impact then by attacking the divas champion herself? What better way to introduce myself to the wwe universe? You see Kaitlyn I don't care what you think of me, I don't care what they think of me," She said pointing to the locker room, "And I sure as hell don't give a crap what these ignorant, low-life, hypocritical pest think of me", Finally moving her eyes down from Kaitlyn up to the crowd. "The only reason, the ONLY reason I could give a damn about them is because at the end of the day they're the ones putting money in to my pocket" The arena erupted in boos, but she just ignored it and turned her attention back to Kaitlyn who was still laying lifeless on the mat. "I didn't come here to make friends, I didn't come here to flash a smile and pretend like I care about any of them. I came here to destroy. I came here for myself. I came here to show these people that I'm not a 'diva' I'm a women's wrestler. I'm the best damn WOMENS wrestler the wwe has today", she said putting an emphasis on 'women's'._

_Cocking her head to the side she jumped off the turnbuckle and walked over to Kaitlyn and sat next to her. She picked her free hand up and began to stroke Kaitlyn's hair, "I'm sick of sitting behind those curtains and watching you make a fool of that title. I'm sick and tired of people praising you like you're the best thing, when you're clearly not. I am. My eyes are now on your title, and Kaitlyn, you better watch out…. Because you've never faced anyone like Kelly Kelly before" She laid the mic on the floor standing up and was about to walk out the ring when she stopped and turned around looking down as a sinister smirk came across her face._

_She immediately grabbed Kaitlyn picking her up. She grabbed her by the hair making her way to where the chair was laying on the mat. She kicked Kaitlyn in the stomach before giving her her finisher (the k2) and planting Kaitlyn's face straight on the chair. She picked herself up and walked over to the ropes crouching down between the first and second rope and stood on the apron starring at Kaitlyn. She moved her eyes down to the divas tittle that was on the other side of her and smiled before she jumped off and walked up the ramp._

* * *

Barbie walked inside the curtain and let out a deep breath. That was kind of fun. Her adrenaline was so high she felt like she could run a marathon. So far she got nothing but positive feed back and it made her feel good to know she didn't screw up like she thought she would. As she excitedly walked to the divas locker room anxious to thank April for helping her perfect her promo, she remembered about John. She closed her eyes and made her way to the men's locker room.

The door was closed, so she timidly twisted the knob and slowly opened the door. Inside she saw Randy, Kofi, Nick, Cody, John and Phil. Her heart began to pick up its pace and her palms became sweaty. She wanted to turn around and walk away but her body wouldn't move. Preparing herself, she walked inside and walked over to John who had his back to her. She tried to ignore Phil's gaze but she could feel his eyes burning through her.

Punk looked at her. What was she doing in the men's locker room? His eyes wandered her body until he caught what he was doing and he cursed himself. Barbie's voice took him out of his thoughts.

"John, can I talk to you?" She asked looking straight at his back. The guys who hadn't paid any attention to her presence, now turned their heads and starred at her. John turned around smiling at her.

"Sure, what is it?"

She looked around, "Alone?"

Punk's jaw clenched.

Before John could answer Randy had took notice in the beauty before him and walked over to her shoving John out of the way.

"You're way out of John's league… Why don't you step up to someone who is in it? Someone like, me" He said smirking. Barbie rolled her eyes ignoring him and looked past Randy's shoulder to John.

"I'll just wait for you outside" She told him. She looked back at Randy and let a laugh escape her lips before she walked out. Punk couldn't hold it in any more and he burst out laughing with the rest of the guys. Randy gave them all a glare and stomped in to the showers. John stopped laughing and excused himself. He opened the door to walk out only to find Barbie pacing back and forth. She looked up at him and gave him a weak, almost apologetic look.

"John, I like you. You seem like a really great guy but" She stopped herself. She wasn't about to tell him. Even though she knew it wasn't her fault, she felt that if any guy that was interested in her found out about what happened to her, they'd be disgusted.

"I know" He said taking her by surprise. She starred at him with confusion. "A couple years ago Punk told me about this little girl and how he was best friends with her and so on. That was it, he never gave me a name or anything. Yesterday when I asked him if he thought it was too early to ask you out, he let me know that little girl was you" He said with his ocean blue eyes staring back at hers. She hung her head.

"So then you know….." She trailed off, "So then you know why I can't go out with you, even of its just a friend thing"

"Bu-"

"It's bigger than me John. I can't control it. No matter how much I want to, I can't. I can't stand when my own father is near me, I almost beat a guy to death because he accidentally touched my arm, an-" John put his hands on her shoulders stopping her from going any further. She finally looked up at him. Her eyes were watery and distant.

"Does me being near you make you feel, uncomfortable?" She shook her head, "Do you feel like beating me to death right now because I'm touching you?" She shook her head again, "John I-"

"So then what's the problem? You obviously must feel comfortable around me, there must be something about me that you like. All I'm asking for is a chance to get to know you better. I promise, I give you my word that my intentions are good. Like I said earlier, don't see this as a date, see it as two friends hanging out. What do you say?" He asked slightly smiling. She sighed in defeat.

"How can I say no to that face?" She said smiling and gently hitting his chest. He laughed and put his hands in his pocket.

"You can't. Do you know how hard it is to be this good looking?" He smirked. She laughed as the both walked down the hall


	6. Chapter 6

John and Barbie were back at the hotel. They got in the elevator and remained quiet as both their minds were absorbed in their thoughts. Barbie leaned herself against the wall and closed her eyes. Even though she had a fun time with John she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to get back in to her bed so she could sleep for the remaining time they were there before having to leave to the next city.

John stood in front of Barbie starring at the silver doors. He enjoyed himself more than he thought he would. Barbie's physical appearance was beyond beautiful, no doubt about that, but her physical appearance paled in comparison to the beauty she had in her heart. John laughed at himself. If any of his friends heard him say that they'd never let him live it down. They'd call him a fag for thinking such 'famine' things. He was always like this when he was hung up on a girl.

It was stupid, he knew it. As of a week ago he only knew her name. But it took him just one night of talking to her to realize he felt something for her. She was smart, kind, genuine, sexy, and independent. Everything a guy looked for in a girl.

He could tell what happened to her really effected her life. How couldn't it? He avoided asking her questions that were related to her being rapped. Somehow he was going to help her see that she didnt need to feel scared of him. That all he wanted was an opportunity.

One thing confused him though. John didn't understand why when she told him about her childhood, she didn't once mention Punk. Punk had told him they were best friends for years as kids.

The sound of a ding interrupted his thoughts. He stepped to the side and looked over at Barbie gesturing her to walk out first. She smiled at him and walked out with John following closely behind her. He decided to walk her to her room. Once she was in front of her door she turned to face him, "I had a really great time today. Thanks for bugging me to hang out"

"I was bugging you? Ouch. That hurts B" He said frowning.

One of the things Barbie learned about John while on their 'date' was that he was almost always in a good mood. He was that type of person that with a sarcastic or silly remark, or with a joke, could make you laugh on your worst day.

She playfully rolled her eyes, "Seriously though, thanks. I'm more than sure I would've regretted it if I didn't accept your offer" She leaned in like she was gonna tell him a secret and whispered, "You're kind of awesome"

"Tell me something I don't know" John said sending her a wink.

She laughed, "Goodnight, John" She said.

She extended her hand out for a hand shake right when he opened his arms for a hug. John's face flushed with embarrassment, and Barbie looked at him nervously. She then opened her arms for the hug as he extended his hand for the hand shake. They both smiled and finally hugged each other awkwardly. While in the awkward embrace, John pulled in his eyebrows and slowly patted her on the back. "Yea, ok" Barbie said as she pulled away. "Uh... So I guess I'll see you around" She said in a confused manner. She turned around and stuck the key inside the lock opening the door. She walked in giving John a smile and a wave before completely closing it.

Barbie shook her head and began trying to make her way in to the bedroom. It was completely dark and she assumed April was asleep at this time in the night. She slowly twisted the knob making sure she made no noise. When she turned around to walk to her bed the lamp turned on making her jump and scream.

April was lying down on her bed with her feet crossed reading one of her comic books. "Hey Barbie" she said as her eyes continued to scan the book. Barbie put her hand on her chest and tried to even her breathing.

"April! You almost gave me a heart attack! What are you even doing up this late?" She asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Well my roommate didn't inform me she was going out, so instead of sleeping I spent most of the night asking around if anyone had seen her, worried out of my mind while she was happily on a date with John Cena" She said not making eye contact and violently flipping the page. Barbie sighed and closed her eyes. She totally forgot to tell her she was going to go out.

"I'm sorry. I know I should've told you, and I promise it won't happen again. He just asked me out of nowhere and everything happened so fast" She explained. She took off her Jordan's and rummaged through her luggage pulling out a white tank top and some booty shorts and walked in to the bathroom. When she came out April looked up at her and threw her comic book across the room before sitting Indian style on her bed and scouting a little closer.

"So how did it go?" She said smiling widely.

Barbie laughed softly. She told her about how John took her to eat at King Taco, and they talked about their lives and what not. After they went to go walk and talked more.

"He's got a crush on you!" April shrieked.

"No he doesn't!" She protested. "And even if did, no matter how much we have in common, or how attractive I find him, I wouldn't be able to respond to him the way he deserves" She said softly. April gave her an apologetic look and leaned forward grabbing Barbie's hand and giving it a light squeeze. Barbie smiled and April pulled her hand away.

It was quiet for a couple minutes. She wanted to ask Barbie something that had been on her mind since the day she told her about Punk. "Do you like him?"

Barbie scrunched her face in confusion before giggling, "Who? John?"

April raised her eyebrow almost as if it was obvious who she was referring to. She didn't understand. The only guy she had told her about was John. And Phil.

"Seriously? We met each other when we were kids, and I looked at him like a brother. Then he just left. Without a single bye, or even a phone call. It's been _15 years_ since I've seen him. We're practically strangers now! So tell me April, how exactly can I have feelings for him?" She asked.

"Do you want me to tell you what _I_ think?"

Barbie fidgeted in her spot. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that whatever April was about to tell her was going to make her uncomfortable. She slowly nodded.

"Like you said, when you two first met you were just kids. You had no idea about how the real world was. Don't you think it's possible that you might have actually liked each other, but since you were so little you confused your feelings?" She asked looking over to Barbie whose gaze was on the champagne colored floor. Barbie finally looked up to meet her eyes. She reached over to her pillows and grabbed one throwing it at April.

"Well _I_ think all that caffeine you've been drinking has finally got to your head and is making you think stupid things. Now go to sleep we have a flight in a couple hours" Without saying another word she undid her bed and got inside covering her body with the covers, "Turn off the light please".

April starred at her back since it was facing her. She shook her head. Barbie was avoiding this because she knew it was true. April sighed and reached down to the lamp turning it off before she, herself go in to her bed.

Barbie stayed awake as the hotel room grew pitch dark again. Her mind kept echoing April's words as if it was on a continuous loop. Was it possible? Could Phil and she have confused their feelings for each other? Maybe they really did like each other but since they were kids they confused it for friendship. Now that they were both older the feelings they had become clearer. That would certainly explain why she almost melted at his kiss, or how fast her heart paced when she saw him. Or the fact that she didn't feel disgusted, or threatened by the way he touched or looked at her._ But she didn't feel that way with John either_. Barbie put her pillow over her head trying to silence her thoughts. She was more confused than ever right now.

* * *

Punk groggily walked inside the airport. He had his 'Misfit' hoodie on with the hood over his head. He didn't want to talk with anyone and people were already starting to piss him off by shoving papers, notebooks, etc. in to his face. It being 5 in the morning made it even worse. He hurried past the crowd beginning to form and was led by the airport staff on to the plane. They were flying over to Canada for the house show on Saturday.

Punk looked at his ticket and began to look for 45C. Once he found it he took his seat. He grabbed his beats, put them on and listened to some Rancid. When he wasn't wrestling, or at the gym, music is what kept him at ease. He rested his head on his seat and closed his eyes as the music poured in to his ears. Without really thinking he stretched his legs out only to feel someone's feet stumble on his. Suddenly he had a body lying on his lap. He looked down just as the women looked up.

Barbie gasped a little when she saw that it was Phil she had tripped on. Involuntary, her cheeks turned a shade of pink when she noticed one of his hands was sprawled across her legs. It took everything Punk had not to lean down and taste her lips. Those full lips that teased him like a little devil. Barbie was looking deep in to his hazel eyes and she lost track of everything. She forgot she was on a plane with her co-workers around her. She forgot she was in Phil's arms, on his lap.

"Let me take you out to dinner first" She heard Phil say pulling her from her thoughts. He had pulled his headphones around his neck and was smirking down at her.

"You were the one that tripped me. Now get off of me!" She wined as she tried to free herself from his grip.

Punk chuckled and let go of her, "Actually _you_ are on top of _me_" He clarified. She got off of him and straightened out her tank top while smoothening her skinny jeans. She was about to say something back when the flight attendant came over to her. "Excuse me miss, but where about to board, so if you could please take your seat" The women said smiling. Barbie looked down at her ticket and saw 44C.

"I'm sorry, but do you think I can get a different seat? I don't really like seating by the window"

The women shook her head, "I don't have the authority to do that. You must take the seat you were given" She said before walking away.

Barbie sighed and looked over to Phil who was paying attention to his i phone. She picked her bag up and put it on top of the overhead bin. Punk looked up at her confused before she showed him her ticket. He rolled his eyes and looked away when he felt her tap his shoulder. He annoyingly looked at her, "What?"

"Can you please get up so I could get in my seat?" She asked irritated.

"I think I'm good" he said smiling at her

"I'm not going to climb over you"

"Well then I guess you'll be standing the entire flight" He said before putting his headphones back on and hiring the volume.

"Everyone please take their seats and fasten on your seat belts. We will be taking off in 2 minutes" A male voice over the over-com blared throughout the plane. Barbie gritted her teeth before turning to the side so her back was facing him. She put her left leg over Phil. Punk felt his leg bump in to hers and looked up only to find her ass right in front of his face.. He didn't realize until then how round it was._ It was big for a white girl_ he thought. He found himself getting a bit turned on. He quickly looked down when she brought her right leg over and plopped on her seat next to him.

She buckled her seat belt and looked out the window. She could've sworn Phil was looking at her ass while she was climbing over him. She bit her lower lip. What was happening to her? Why was she feeling this way? It was something she never felt before. It was like she wanted him… and that scared her. Throughout the entire flight Barbie had her head turned to the window. She would occasionally glance over at Phil and at times would find him starring at her. Keeping her distance from him was going to be harder then she thought since they were both on the same show and would have to be traveling together most of the time.

* * *

As soon as the flight was over Barbie rushed out as fast as she could. Being near him made her feel weird. She grabbed her luggage and got in the cab that would be taking her to the hotel. She had never been to Canada before since fcw stayed in one place. As they passed stores, buildings, houses, restaurants, and other places she stared in awe. Everything was so beautiful.

She paid the cab driver as he helped her with her luggage. She thanked him and walked inside the hotel. While she was with the receptionist she looked to her right to see Phil with a fan. It looked like the boy was asking for his autograph and Phil rudely pushed passed him. Barbie looked at him pulling in her eyebrows. Was he serious? Who did he think he was? If it wasn't for the fans none of them would even be here. She mumbled thanks to the women behind the desk and walked over to the same elevator Phil was at._ Great_. The doors opened as they both got inside and he pushed the button to take them to the 3rd floor, which also happened to be in the same floor her room was on.

Phil was on one side of the elevator and she was on the other. Not sure why, she blurted out, "That was rude don't you think?"

Punk looked over at her before shrugging his shoulders, "And poking me like I'm some sort of zoo animal isn't?"

"He was just a kid" She snapped.

"Even worse. Parents are supposed to teach manners to their kids when their little so they don't grow up to be asswholes" He said leaning one of his hands on the handle of his suitcase.

"Like you?"

"Can you please stop talking? Your voice is really annoying" He said

She scoffed and licked her teeth, "You're a fucking dick" She hissed.

He turned his body completely towards her. He shot both his eyebrows up nodding and started walking over to her. Barbie stared at him puzzled. She was about to ask him what he was doing when she felt his arm snake around her waist and jerk her towards him. Her chest was against his and she could feel the warmth of his body.

"Are you trying to smooth talk me?" He whispered.

Barbie's hands were on either side of his biceps and she couldn't help but notice how exactly huge they were. Their eyes locked with each other for what felt like hours until he spoke up again. "Or are you trying to seduce me?" He brought his eyes back down to her lips as he stared at them. He was desperate to feel her lips against his.

Barbie was so mesmerized by him that she didn't notice the elevator door open. Somebody cleared their throat and she turned her head to see a man looking at them shocked. She looked back at Phil who was still starring at her lips. She pushed him away from her, "Don't touch me" She said as she grabbed her luggage and furiously walked over to her hotel room opening the door before slamming it shut.

* * *

**I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has viewed, reviewed, faved, and followed this story. I'm still sorta new to this site so bear with me. Every review I get whether it be short, or long, good or bad, makes me smile. So thanks again and I hope you continue to read this story (:**

**Also, if you're a John/Barbie shipper, or you just like reading amazing wrestling stories, you should check out 's story "Fearless". I love it, and I'm sure you will too!**


End file.
